


Beautiful Tears

by Frosty83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri's wedding day.





	Beautiful Tears

It was April, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and it was time. Time for Viktor to finally marry the love of his life. They had decided to take their vows in a small ceremony with only close friends and family in Yutopia’s lush garden. Yuuri had claimed he wanted it there because it was where their love bloomed and honestly Viktor couldn’t argue with that. 

As their guests arrived, Viktor was pacing his room. Chris and Georgi sat with him trying to calm his nerves. “Vitya, everything is going smoothly. Please calm down,” Chris tried to reassure him.

“But what if something happens? What if paparazzi get in? I don’t want our wedding ruined by assholes…” Viktor was now chewing at his nails. His hair was a slight mess now from the pacing and he still hadn’t finished getting his shirt buttoned or tie on.

Georgi took pity on him, “Vitya, please stop biting your nails. Let me help you with your tie.” He took the strip of fabric off the back of the nearby chair and placed it around his friend’s neck. 

“Would it help if I told you Yuuri was just as nervous? Phichit stopped by earlier to check on you per Yuuri’s request. Now don’t make me a liar, Vitya,” Chris walked across the room to the window. “Everyone is here and it’s time for you to walk your mother-in-law to her seat.”

Viktor flung his bangs out of his face, “Do I look Okay ? I… I don’t want to look like a hot mess. Not today.” Georgi finished tying up his tie and helped the groom into his jacket. 

"Vitya, deep breaths with me," Georgi placed grounding hands on his shoulders. They did the exercise for a bit before the younger Russian fixed Viktor's hair with a smile. "There. Do you feel better?"

Viktor nodded as they heard a soft knock at the door. Chris rose to answer the person behind. "Hi. Yes Viktor is all set. Is Yuuri ready as well? Thank you we'll be right out." Closing the door, he turned to the groom. "It's time, Vitya. Let's get you married," he clapped a hand on Viktor's shoulder. 

They left the small room heading out to the garden. Taking a deep breath, Viktor took his position leading Yuuri's parents to their seats. He gave each a big hug and Hiroko a kiss on the cheek before heading to the back once again. The music changed as he, Georgi, and Chris made their way to the altar and their positions. 

The doors to the house opened then as Phichit started down the aisle himself ahead of the other groom and his sister. The music changed once more and everyone stood as finally Yuuri and Mari walked down the aisle arm in arm. Viktor's breath caught as his Yuuri came into full view. 

"Wow," Viktor breathed as they took the few steps up to the altar. 

"Who gives this man to marry?" The clergyman asked. 

"My parents and I," Mari replied with a smile. Placing Yuuri's hand into Viktor's before giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Viktor before taking her place beside Phichit. 

"We gather here," the clergyman began, "in the place where Yuuri and Viktor's love began. It was slow to bloom. Then finally with enough time and care it burst forth." 

Viktor couldn't keep his eyes off of Yuuri the entire time the clergy spoke. His eyes starting to sting a bit from all the love and emotions going through him. Good thing Yakov gave him a handkerchief as a gift when he arrived, he was going to need it. 

"The grooms have prepared their own vows to each other. Gentlemen, please face each other," the clergy smiled as he handed Viktor a microphone. 

Clearing his throat, Viktor began, "Yuuri, since we've been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am truly a better person with you by my side. You are the most incredible person I have ever known. You make me feel loved every single day and I'm awestruck that you chose me to be the one standing here with you today." Tears started trickling down his cheek as he continued. "I promise to never go to bed angry, take care of you through anything life throws at us, and to always kiss you goodnight. I love you."

Yuuri reached out and wiped a tear from Viktor's cheek as Viktor slid the wedding band on his finger. "I love you too," he whispered with a smile. 

Taking the microphone, Yuuri took a deep breath as he held Viktor's hand. "Viktor, I never believed I could find a man who would remind me every single day to dream bigger, work harder, and to open my heart to the possibilities of this beautiful life." Tears started spilling down his cheeks as Viktor squeezed his hand and he continued. "The first time you kissed me I knew that we shared something special and it wasn't long after that I fully fell in love with you. I realized that you are the one that I was meant to spend my life with, I could see it in your eyes and feel it in my heart. You make me feel amazing every single day and I'm completely elated to be standing here with you today. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate, my everything and I promise you that I will love you always, with my whole heart."

By the end of Yuuri's vows Viktor was a complete blubbering mess. Yuuri slid the wedding band onto Viktor's finger with a smile. The clergy placed their ringed hands in his and said a blessing. 

"Now that the couple has declared their love for each other, I can announce to you all Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov! You may kiss your spouse!" Everyone stood cheering for the newlyweds as they shared a joyful kiss covered in happy tears. 

As they turned to face their family and friends, Viktor scooped Yuuri up bridal style and carried him off to have a private moment. Yuuri's face was as pink as the cherry blossoms as they entered the small room Viktor had gotten ready in. 

"Oh, Vitya," Yuuri cupped his new husband's face. "You're a mess. Come here let me help you." He grabbed a few tissues and went to clean up the still blubbering mess that was Viktor. 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hands before he could. "I don't care what I l-look like," he hiccuped. "Y-you made me this way with those vows. What did I do to deserve a man like you?" He put his arms around his husband, putting their foreheads together. 

They stood there in the comfortable silence for a little longer, sharing small kisses and whispered 'I love you's'. "I think we need to go back out to our guests, Vitya," Yuuri said wistfully. 

"Do I look like a mess?" Viktor asked with a pout. "We still have photos to do."

Yuuri wiped one last tear away, "You look perfect, my husband." He blushed at his own words. 

"Let's not keep them any longer, hmm?" Viktor said also blushing at Yuuri's words. 

Opening the door, the pair went back out hand in hand to get their congratulations and photos taken. The night was perfect, even if Viktor was a blubbery mess again during the reception.


End file.
